Lying Six Feet Under
by k0tic5
Summary: It was a week before he was awake, and even then, he wasn't able to walk. I felt tears begin to father in the corners of my eyes. He is like this, and it's all my fault... I wasn't fast enough. ((Discontinued) Sorry guys, I just lost what drive I had for this story. If you wish to adopt or completely take over, just DM me.)
1. Preface

**Hey guys this is my first fanfic. I hope that you guys like it. If there are any mistakes or errors, please feel free to point it out and tell me as soon as possible so that I am able to fix it.**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Young Justice (But I wish I did :[)**

**~MKK**

* * *

**Preface**

Robin POV

I could sense the darkness around me; I couldn't move my body. I tried to open my eyes, but it felt like they were closed tight. I could feel the anxiety and panic creep through the thoughts of my mind as I tried to struggle with no avail. I let myself fall into darkness like falling down in a pool of water. I could feel the parts of my mind come together as I heard the voices in the background. I tried to listen and define the voices, but they didn't make any sense to me. Strangely though, they were comforting and let me lay to rest as I continued to fall back down lower until I reached the ground.

Kid Flash POV

I was so scared the he would blame me. I would stay by his side all the time through his recovery. The entire team was deep in depression and only grew as the days passed. It made my chest tighten as I knew that it was possible that he might never wake up again. He would forever lay there like a corpse and only be accompanied by the rhythmic sound of a slow pulse. I was almost so fed up with the sound, that I was about to rip it out and shake him out of his trance, but I knew that it wouldn't help anyone, and most defiantly not help robin. The only thing I could do was wait for him to wake up. No, that is _if_ he ever wakes up. I began to sob into my hands and fell onto the floor. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" I kept repeating the same phrase over and over again as each one dug a deeper ditch for me to drown in.

-0-

I hadn't realized the time that had passed by, but I flinched when I felt a hand land on my shoulder. I looked up to see Aqualad with a small smile on his face. Oh how much I wished that that smile could be real. But I could still see the sadness that is hidden behind the face mask. I already knew what he was going to say. Just like everyone else, they would tell me that it wasn't my fault and that robin wouldn't blame me, but it was my fault. I wasn't fast enough to save him, nor was I able to even at least lessen the damage that was put onto him. I was so angry at myself for not being there. I wish that I could have at least moved to try. But I couldn't. I didn't even try to save him. It is all my fault.

* * *

**Please feel free to review! :]**


	2. Chapter 1

**Well, here is the official first chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. I sure enjoyed writing it :]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.**

**~MKK**

* * *

Chapter 1

Kid Flash POV

I finally left the cold blank room that I had confined myself to for the past couple of days. Aqualad finally convinced me to get up and live rather than starve myself to death watching over Robin. It wasn't the fact that I was literally starving to death that made me want leave from my spot, but it was the fact that Aqualad told me that I wouldn't be able to see Robin wake up if I died of starvation. So I decided to get up and walk around aimlessly.

I wasn't even hungry, which was a surprise even to me, because if I was anything at all, I was that one person that is always hungry. I laughed darkly to myself as I recalled a memory of me and Robin together eating at our favorite fast food restaurant. I let go of a breath that I didn't realize I was holding. I knew that I couldn't always dwell on my thoughts towards him, but I couldn't help it when he was the only thing on my mind. I felt all the pain that was stuck onto me for the past three days that have gone by since the accident, and the fact that he is in a coma disturbed me so much that I could just collapse and die of guilt. But I knew that I wouldn't be able to do that. The team wouldn't let me die of guilt, and I wouldn't let myself either. Because I know that I have no right to do so because I know that it is all my fault. I don't deserve to die peacefully after what I had done.

I felt a shiver run up my back at the thought of what I had done. I wish that this could have all been some sort of twisted dream and that none of the recent events have actually happened. Any minute now I would wake up and Dick would be there laughing at me saying how much of a baby I was. One minute… Two Minutes… Five minutes… I knew it, it wasn't a dream. This is a cruel nightmare of reality hitting me so hard I could just die. But I can't, not now, not ever. I wasn't deserving of a silent death. Not me…

-0-

I wasn't keeping track of time. I didn't realized I was standing in that hallway for two hours until I heard fast footsteps running towards me. I slowly turned only to see Miss Martian with a tear stained face. I was about to ask why she was crying, but she blurted out something before I would even open my mouth. I wasn't really paying attention, but the only words I heard were "Robin" and Awake".

No…I couldn't be. Even Batman had said that he wouldn't be awake for another couple of days at least. I wanted to go and run over as fast as I could, but I knew that I wasn't wanted. I knew that Robin was going to hate me and never look at me again. I didn't want to have to face the pure horror of my only true friend looking at me with hatred and betrayal. I just couldn't.

"Megan… I know, but please, just leave me alone." My own voice sounded so alien to me. How ironic; I am talking to an alien from mars and I don't even understand my own tone. I didn't want to go back to that quiet, blank room with the disturbing rhythmic sound of beeping ringing in my ears. I didn't want to be there when he was lying there; legs unmoving. I felt her grab my shoulder tightly.

"He is asking for you. We almost had to sedate him from going into hysterics. I know that I am still not a knowledgeable on human customs, but I know enough to understand that he really needs you there for him right now." He sounded sincere but grim. Two complete opposites that never sounded right now suddenly mad total sense to me. "I know how much of a friend Robin is to you, but do not forget that you are a close friend to him as well. So please go and see him. If you can't, I understand, but please… Just go to him."

I sigh and look up. I didn't realize how long it was that I was looking at the floor for, but I know that I can't hide from reality forever. "…Okay." I knew that I was probably going to get a bird-a-rang into my eye the second I walked into the doors, but if it makes Robin feel any better, then I will do it. Megan gives me a quick nod, then leads me toward the hospital wing.

-0-

The closer we walked, the more my feet began to drag. I didn't even bother using my Meta abilities to reach him. I was scared of what was going to happen. I didn't want to see him and have to face the rejection my friendship, but I also felt guilty about what I had done to him; or rather what it was that I had not done. We were only a corridor away from the place that Robin supposedly is lying awake and waiting.

I could hear the rough and husky voice of Batman inside of the room. If I wasn't afraid before, I am now. I know what it is robin can do even if he is paral- no, unable to move, but I am also aware of what it is that his mentor can do as well. I didn't want to have to face two angry people off trying to kill me.

Even if by some miracle it was that Robin _and_ Batman weren't mad at me, I would probably die of guilt and sadness of the fact that everything was all my fault. I just with that I could turn back time and change what it is that happened.

Then I realized it. I don't want Robin to forgive me. I know now. I wanted him to hate me; I wanted him to hate me so that I could die by his hands rather than living with the guilt of his permanent condition. I just hope that he will be able to keep them and not have to amputate them. If they did, then I would probably do the same to myself then be able to walk with my own. I would rather be in the same situation as him than live in ignorance and bliss while he walked the path of hurt and sorrow. Or rather not be able to walk.

I was probably going to regret this. No I wasn't. I was going to face my responsibility of hurting my best friend and carry all the guilt if I have to.

I lifted my hands shakily and put my hands against the door handle. I could feel the coolness of the metal biting into my skin. But the feeling wasn't blissful. No, it was bitter and hollow. I try to grab all of the confidence I still had and pushed open the doors.

* * *

**Please Review. I will post about once every two weeks, or even after three days. But I will try to update as soon as possible.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So I have decided that for the first couple of days, I would post one chapter per day because I am FINALLY off of my writing block. So yeah, enjoy :]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.**

**~MKK**

* * *

Chapter 2

Kid Flash POV

I remember a time when I saw Robin smile for the first time. I know that he actually does smile a lot, but those are normally just smirks or small forced smiles. But when I first saw him truly smile, I felt like there was nothing else that really mattered.

It was when Robin went to school with me together; he honestly didn't need to take school because of him being already knowledgeable, but he goes for the sake of his identity. Even if he doesn't say it out loud, I know he also goes because he wants to be with his friends.

We were in the break room during lunch and it was just me, Artemis and Robin. We were just casually talking about how classes are and random drama stuff until I accidentally pushed my chair too far back and knocked over. I landed square on my back and just kind of laid there for a moment. There was a short opening of silence until I could just hear Robin from the side bursting out laughing. I looked up from my position on the floor and stared in awe. All I could see was Robin with his iconic sunglasses and his mouth curved into a smile and laughing; he was genuinely laughing. And it wasn't that he was laughing at me, but he was laughing because it brought him joy. I could even see Artemis in the corner of my peripheral vision just staring a Robin in shock.

After the initial outburst, he had calmed down and was just slightly giggling. He looks me square in the eye and smile like there was no tomorrow. I felt embarrassed and I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks. I was blushing.

Not wanting for him to see my blushing tried to look away, but his smile was just like the sun that was awakening from a dark and dreary night. It was beautiful; _he_ was beautiful. I wanted to tell him how he looked. But I knew that I would just be turned down. I know Robin a bit better than others, and I know when a guy has sights for a person. And that person wasn't me; it was Barbra Gordon, Batgirl.

I knew Barbra, not personally, but I know that he and a lot of people are on the same side so I just know her as acquaintances. I could see the looks that Robin has when he looks at her. I wanted so badly to go up to him and tell him that she wouldn't be worth it, but I knew that it would just break the friendship between us. After all, I know what can happen to a guy if you tear their only one from them.

I knew that my dream would be an empty one, but if it meant that my friend could have possible happiness, then it would be worth it. After all, we were just friends.

I knew that with the recent events, I will never see that smile anymore, or his laughter. I knew that I probably destroyed the relationship between us and anything else that was with that. No more missions, no more friendship, no more smiles, and no more Robin. I had sadly come to a realization that all the things that made me happy were from him, and now that he wouldn't be there any longer, I won't have anything that would keep me happy. I look at the double doors in front of me and feel the coldness seeping in. I knew that I had to.

-0-

Robin POV

I was awakened with the feeling of dull pain. It wasn't recent either. It felt old and far, but still there. In a panic, I snapped open my eyes and sat up. Big mistake. The far and dull pain suddenly became a crippling feeling of searing, white agony down my spine and all the way down to the bottom of my abdomen then suddenly cutting off at the hips. I doubled over in hopes of reliving any of the pain that had come over me, only to feel even more of it from my ribs. I open my eyes not realizing that I had closed them, and looked around. I could see Bruce next to me and lifting a hand to place it on my leveled back, but then stopped and pulled it back. After the pain had subsided back to the dull soreness, I slowly sat upright and looked at him.

I was in shock. I know who Batman is. He is my mentor, my guardian, and probably the person who understands me most in the world, but this wasn't him. The Batman that I knew didn't have bags under his eyes, he didn't look like he remembered his parent's violent death, and he certainly didn't have streams of dried tears running down his face. I was about to question his unnatural appearance, but he beat me to it.

"Hello Dick." His voice was rough and husky, but more so than normal. He was clearly doing something to strain his voice, and for someone like him, that was a lot. He placed a hand on my shoulder and gave me a half-hearted smile.

"W-what happened?" I was taken back by the sound of my voice. This wasn't mine. I tried to cough to remove anything that may have been interrupting me from speaking, but my through hurt too much to do so. So instead I had given him the motion of wanting a piece of paper and a pencil. He handed me a note pad and a pencil along with a glass of water. I had graciously taken it and drank the water.

'What happened? Why am I in the infirmary?' I finished writing and passed him the note pad. He read it for a moment and set it down.

"Dick, you were in an accident." My eyes widened. What? I was about to right more, but he grabbed my hand that reached for the note pad and held it. "I need you to listen Dick, this wasn't you fault, and it defiantly wasn't anyone's on the team, so I need you to say calm." I nodded. "Okay. I will start from the beginning so you understand."

-0-

I was still. The air in the room had gotten eerily silent. I didn't want to believe it; I couldn't. I was in a coma for about a week, and that was honestly normal for me because of my job, but I wasn't ready for the initial news.

I was paralyzed from the waist down.

Bruce had told me that there was a possibility that it would not be permanent, but as of right now, there was no way to fix it. It was first that I was in denial, but then, the truth of the situation had crashed down. I needed to see the team; I needed to see my friend, I needed Wally.

I asked Bruce to bring in the team. He said that he would and that the others would be happy to see me. I was relived. I was able to be in an environment that would allow me to relax and quite possibly help me recover faster.

-0-

I was relieved to see everyone here with me.

Megan was the first one to come see me. She was careful to not touch me, which kind of disappointed me. But none the less, she cheered me up with her usual talk about how she missed me and how things were going on in the cave. I was appreciative of her informing me and updating me on the recent events that have happened while I was out. But I felt sadness creep in on the sides of my head when she mentioned that Wally was taking this the worst. Overall however, she told me that things are relatively well and that also my condition was improving. While she was talking, I could see the other walk in and greet me and tell me how much they are happy to see me awake. I was happy to see them all… all but Wally. I asked Aqualad why it was that he was not here, but he just told me that he wasn't here.

I wasn't an idiot. I Robin, Boy Wonder, could tell when someone was lying. The air around me had become somewhat sinister and I asked in a firm voice to Aqualad again.

"Where is Wally?" He looked surprised at my mood change. He sighed and looked at me straight in the eyes. Everyone had become quiet at this point.

"Kid flash is not able to be here as of this moment. He is still deep in depression of what it is that he believes to be his fault and will not allow himself to see you." I was taken back with how bluntly he had put it, but didn't show it. Knowing Wally, if I didn't stop this now, he would only get worse.

"I want you to get him for me." Aqualad looked like he was going to protest, but cut him off. "I don't care what it is that you have to do, but I _need_ to see him now."

"No, I am sorry Robin, but Aqualad is right, you need to rest and you shouldn't be stressed about Wally. He will come see you when he is ready." I look over to the person that had said that. To my surprise, it was actually Captain Marvel. He looked a little grim, but had his normal aura of light around him.

"Look I know that you guys are worried for me okay, and I get it. But you don't understand, I need to see him." I could still see the looks on all of their faces and was starting to get annoyed. "Listen, It's either you come and bring him here, or I will personally drag myself across the entire place to look for him and talk to him." They were silent. Fine.

I pulled my legs to the side and began to slide off the bed. I could, or rather couldn't feel the floor beneath me, and it felt so alien, but I pushed on and landed on the floor. I could feel two arms reach under my arm pits and try to haul me up. I turned around the best I could and tried to punch that person hard in the face. Only for it to be stropped by Bruce. "Robin…" He started. No, I wasn't going to let him.

I full out twisted by body as hard as I could and tried to roll out of his grip. When I found out that I couldn't, I flailed as violently as I could.

"YOU GUYS DON'T UNDERSTAND, I NEED TO SEE HIM RIGHT NOW!" I would feel myself being dragged onto the bed and two pairs of arms holding me down, one on each arm.

"Robin!" It was Bruce, "You need to calm down, if you don't, I will sedate you!" No, I didn't want to be sedated, that would mean I would have to sleep it off, and then I won't be able to see Wally. That mean the longer I don't get to talk to him, the more he will blame himself. I stopped my struggles and calmed. I was still angry and wanted to leave, but I knew it won't get my anywhere. Then finally Bruce spoke.

"Miss Martian, I want you to go get Kid Flash." Finally. I could see that she nodded and density shifted downwards into the lower floor. I sat back and heard majority of the team leave as well as some others who had entered the room like Red Tornado, and Black Canary. Right now, it was just me and Bruce. I sat back and closed my eyes. I wasn't going to rest, but I was going to take a break. The outburst had tired me and had brought back the pain in my ribs, but had slowly began to dissipate. Now it was just a matter of waiting.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it. Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 3

**And Chapter three is up! I got a review asking about having a flash back about the events of what had happened on the mission. I will do a flash back for that, but not until a bit later. Well Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.**

**~MKK**

* * *

Chapter 3

Robin POV

I wasn't paying much attention to Bruce at this point. He continued to talk to me about how important it was that I didn't do anything rash; of course I knew that. If there was ever a time that I wasn't thinking in a dire situation, then I would be dead. I was staring in to the blank space of the wall until I heard Bruce's talking come to an abrupt stop. I looked over to him and can see that he is looking at the door. I try to look over him to see who it was that had entered the room, but he had placed himself at just the right angle and blocked my view from seeing the person. Bruce was quiet for a while until he just left the room.

I looked straight to see the one person that I wanted to talk to right now. There by the door way was Wally West; my teammate, and my best friend. I motioned him to come closer to me. He seemed to hesitate as I waved my arms; did he honestly think I would hurt him? He slowly makes his way towards my bed and sits into the seat next to me. I could feel the uncomfortable amount of tension in the air. I had expected it, but I had not realized how much guilt he was holding or why he even blamed himself at all. Before fully thinking it out, I grabbed his hand and looked him in the eyes.

Kid Flash POV

I could see the face that Bruce was giving me. His face was naturally emotionless, but I could see the look of disappointment in his eyes. The thing that shocked me was that fact that the disappointment wasn't faced toward me, it was for Dick.

I couldn't believe it. Batman was looking at his protégé with disappointment and embarrassment. The person that is lying in bed, half immobile and Batman was blaming him for the failed mission. I could feel the anger bubble inside of me, but I held myself back because I knew that I could never possibly hope to win in a fight against the Batman. Thankfully he just passed by me and left.

I could feel Dick's stare burning holes into my head, but I kept my eyes glued to the ground. I was afraid of the acts that I have done and that he too blamed me. But then I looked up; I didn't want to, but I'll do it for him.

I could see this frail body on top of a canvas of white with his raven hair and ocean blue eyes. He rose his arms and gave me a small motion to move towards him. I froze. Why would he want me to walk towards him? Did he want to hurt me? Was he going to say that it was all my fault? Or maybe he wasn't going to blame me? No. Dick is Dick, as much as he is a kind and forgiving person, he is still a human being and will never forgive me. Not that I blame him. After all, I know I wouldn't be able to if I were in his place.

He makes the same motion again, snapping me out of my thoughts. I look at him and am shocked. He is smiling at me, me Wally West. The kid that made him the way he is right now. I couldn't believe it. I slowly made my way towards him with hope. Not hope for my forgiveness, but hope that he will recover.

I sit down in the chair conveniently placed next to his bed and waited… and waited. I was waiting for him to do something, anything at all. For him to hit me, or stab my legs and laugh at me, or even to speak, but he didn't say anything. But instead he just grabbed my hand. I had to restrain myself from recoiling and taking my hand from his in fear that I may hurt him again, but I looked at his face. He had an expression full of hurt and pity.

I don't believe it… he doesn't blame me at all… in fact, he is pitting _me_. I don't dare to speak in fear of ruining the moment. I hope that this is real and not some cruel joke of reality. I opened my mouth but then closed it. What was I to say to him? I'm sorry? Well I can't because I know that sorry isn't going to allow him to walk again.

"Wally, look at me."

I look up at his sudden choice of words. He wants me to look at him… me the person who put him in the situation. I didn't notice it until now, but my vision blurs with the cool feeling of tears running down my face. I couldn't believe it. He actually forgives me without anything. No yelling, no screaming, he doesn't even mention it. But I know that I will have to face it sooner than later.

"Dick… I am so sorry," I don't know what to say other than that. "It's all my fault that you are like this. I wasn't able to do anything and I know that you are probably mad at me and want to kick me off the team and I understand if you never want to see me anymore and…?!"

I could feel his hands over my mouth and stopped.

"You were rambling KF," he chuckles.

Oh my gosh. He actually smiled… I couldn't believe my own ears either. He laughed and smiled after all this that has happened to him, he laughed and joked with me. His face slowly turns back serious and looks at me.

"Listen Wally, I know that you blame yourself, and I'm pretty sure that anyone in your situation will, but I want you to know this. You are my best friend and I'll go as far as saying that you are almost like a brother to me, and I will never blame you for something that you didn't do." He gives me a thoughtful look and tries to awkwardly hug me from his position on bed. I couldn't help but laugh and hugged him back.

* * *

**I don't even know what to put next, but I do know that this story is totally not even close to being over. So yeah. Please follow and review. :]**


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry that it has been a while before i had updated. I was busy for a while, but I finally got the time to finish this story. This chapter is important because this starts the relationship between Wally and Dick, so I hope you enjoy it. **

**~MKK**

* * *

Chapter 4

Kid Flash POV

I know that Dick had already forgiven me, but that still didn't stop me from feeling like it was all just a dream. I would wake up in cold sweat from nightmares over and over again. It was the same one every night; the events of our mission. I would try to save Robin, but every time, even if I did save him from what he was hurt from, he would just get hurt another way. But tonight was different. It wasn't just that he got hurt. No, this time it was horrifying. I watched him die. I knew subconscious that this was just a dream, but it didn't stop me from crying after holding his non-existent body in my dream.

I jerked up from my dream and ran as fast as I had ever done and ran straight to the hospital wing. To my horror, Dick wasn't in bed and the hospital room was empty. Almost as if there was no one here to begin with. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest and my panic rose. I was about to slam my hand onto the emergency call in the infirmary, until I felt a hand pat my back.

I looked back to demand who it was, but I saw Dick sitting in a wheel chair with his signature glasses smiling at me. I smiled back at him, but my heart felt heavy seeing him in the wheelchair. It didn't look right with him sitting in one, but I didn't want to ruin the mood especially since he had such a cute smile on his face.

"Hey Wally. Yah wanna go play some games up in the break room? Everyone is there and they all seemed pretty eager to see me." He looked up at me intently and I couldn't look away. So I just gave him a curt nod and left with him to where everyone else was.

When we entered the room, there was obvious tension that was still lingering, but I guess it was for the sake of Dick that everyone was calm and accepting. I knew that everyone was still trying to cope with the fact that one of our teammates almost got killed, and _was_ seriously injured during our most recent mission. But, none the less, I'm glad that everything turned out fairly wall considering the situation could have been a lot worse. I shook my head and tried to get those dark thoughts out of my head and just smiled at everyone and joined in the game that Dick had just started with Conner (who by the way still doesn't get the idea of a video game).

We all had fun and had lunch together (in the form of Megan's burnt casserole, but no one had the heart to tell her it was) and all settled down in the main room and just had nice conversations with each other. It was almost like a tradition to all of us to just be with each other and to just have fun. It made me happy to see everyone with smiles on their faces and laughing at the terrible jokes that I tried to do to make the atmosphere much lighter. I could just stay like this all day, but I know that sometimes it's too good to be true. As much as everyone was having a good time, I could still see the slight amount of depression on Dick's face. He is very good a hiding his emotions, but for me, I can see right through them, and he is hurting a lot still. Yet his face still had true happiness. I don't understand how he continues to be sad, but truly happy at the same time. I know I would cave, but then I came to me. I never grew up in an environment where I was expected to be perfect, so I guess he is just too used to it.

"Hey Kid Flash, what are you doing just staring off?" I recognized that voice too well.

I turned around and smiled at the inquiring person and replied with a curt, "Oh, no, it's nothing that you need to worry about." I was being honest about how someone else doesn't need to worry about my own problems, so I didn't have to worry anyone over something so small. But they wouldn't have any of it.

"That's bull Wally, and you know it." I flinched. I didn't know what I expected, but I didn't expect to hear that. "Come on Wally. You can talk to me. I mean, what is there to hide from me?" Oh you have no idea Dick.

"Trust me man! I am just happy that things are looking up, and that everyone is doing well." I said as cheerfully as I could without making it sound like a total lie. I knew that I couldn't keep this up, but I will be damned if I wouldn't try to do it for Robin's sake.

Dick gave me a skeptical look, and just gestured his hand for me to lean towards him. I closed my eyes and leaned forward. I knew what was going to happen. Dick was going to hit me for all I was worth, and he asked me to lean forward because his legs won't let him stand up to my face. But I knew I deserved to, so I did it anyway. I felt him pull me into an embrace, and I snapped my eyes open. "Dick?"

"Please don't blame yourself for this Wally. You are a dear friend of mine, and it make me hurt even more when I can see what my condition has done to you. Please don't pity me. I'm still me, and I can still beat your ass half way to the moon, so don't you start giving me the 'nothing's wrong' crap. Just let me be there for you, just like you are here for me."

I let him hold on to me for a while longer before I wrapped my own arms around him and replied softly with an "okay" and held him. "I'll try to do this for you."

"No," He said suddenly. I was taken back by this until he spoke again. "Do this for you." And he let his arms fall from my shoulders and looked at me. "Do this for us." He smiled then rolled his wheel chair away. I don't know how long I stood there for, but I know one thing for sure.

I wanted the feeling of his embrace again. The feeling of being in the arms of the one person I cared for the most…

* * *

**Stay tuned for the next chapter, because it is important to the entire story line. That's** **all I'm going to say for now. Please follow and review. :]**


	6. Chapter 5

**There you have it. The fifth chapter for this story. I know I had a wide gap for a while, but I will try to update once a week. (I know this is in the same week but who cares. It's on time) Enjoy!**

**~MKK**

* * *

Chapter 5

Kid Flash POV

I don't like sleeping a night.

I have begun to develop nightmares of the mission and I don't enjoy reliving it every night with the same amount of explicit detail and extra twisted moments of my conscience trying to make my life even more miserable. But being awake isn't any better, because that just means that I have to face the cruel reminder of reality. I would always wake up in cold sweat and feel like my heart had just been ripped out. Tonight was not the exception; in fact, it was the worst by far, because it just showed me the worst thing it had ever. The truth.

I could feel myself floating in what had felt like water, before I was suddenly put in the environment of a battle field that seemed all too familiar. But what made my skin crawl and my heart freeze was the fact that it was just like how it was before. I couldn't move; I was just frozen in place. I tried to call out to my teammates, but they just continued to fight like I was never there. It made my guilt become worse when the scene showed with robin fighting against someone. I was glad that there was no recondition of the person we were fighting, or I would have just died there and then from the shock of reliving it. I let my thoughts wonder and found myself back at the battle field and just let it all happen. I couldn't take it anymore so I just let all of my worries take over me and fell into dark bliss.

-0-

_Flash Back_

_ I was there with the team in the area before we were ambushed. Aqualad was discussing our plan of action, and right when we finished and Mrs. Martian was about to link us all, we were ambushed. I could vaguely remember what happened to everyone else, but Robin stood out from everyone. I looked to him first and saw that there were four people on him that he was fighting hard to get passed, but couldn't. I felt someone grab my arms and when I looked back, to my surprise I saw that it was Simon. I knew that he was still alive, but we didn't keep any tabs on him because he had just jumped off the radar, but I didn't let this falter my actions. I was about to attack him, but I couldn't feel my arms or legs. I felt a sensation of cold dread run down my spine as he laughed hysterically._

_ He forced my body to look towards my friends and made me watch what was happening to them as they were all gradually beat to the ground. But the thing that made my heart stop was the loud shriek that tore through the air. I looked towards the source of the sound and saw Robin on the ground with a large boulder on top of the bottom half of his body. But the thing that got to me the most was the fact that there was blood all over the area near his legs. I could just barely hear the sound of Superboy yelling curses and the sound of Artemis screaming at the attackers to stop, but none of it really made sense. I couldn't do anything because I was still I Simon's hold, but it made me look like I was just standing there doing nothing as Robin was bleeding out._

_ I don't remember how long we were there for before reinforcements came, and the whole time, Simon was literally just talking about his plans for us. I would have laughed at his stupidity, but I couldn't because there was the change of one of my teammates bleeding to death over my head, and so it was more and anxiety than humor. I could see Martian Man hunter with Black Canary and Batman who had come to help us after receiving a distress signal to them by someone on our team (later to be found that it was Aqualad who had sent it). I could see how hurt everyone was, but out of us all, Robin was the one who was worse for wear. I swore under my breath as Mrs. Martian and Martian Man Hunter lifted the boulder that was on top of Robin. _

_ Everyone was in a panic because at that point he had passed out from mass blood loss. We had all rushed to the cave and watched Dick being carried to the infirmary by Batman. I could feel the tension that was in the room as Black Canary had offered to counsel every one of the events of the mission. Aqualad had told her about what had happened because he knew that no one else would talk about it. I could hear Mrs. Martian in the other side of the room silently crying and Artemis next to her just simply hugging her slightly. There was a crash next to us, so we all looked towards the noise and saw Superboy storming out of the room with a dent left in the wall. I didn't want to be there, but I needed to know how Robin was going to be after the emergency operation on his legs. But at the same time, I was too afraid to know the truth of what happened to his legs._

_ After five long and tense hours, we heard Batman come out of the operation room with his usual poker face. He didn't say anything other than, "We'll just have to wait for him to wake up on his own."_

-0-

I felt my eyes snap open with tears in them and sat up at an almost back breaking speed. I was breathing fast like it had almost run an entire country at my top spend and then ran back. I could feel my heart beating at an inhuman speed and my chest felt like it was on fire. I shifted over to the edge of my bed and dug my head into my hands. I looked over the side table and glanced at my clock. It was four twenty-six in the morning.

I could feel myself shiver at the cold feeling on my skin from the sweat that was starting to cool me down. I reflected back on my nightmare and had the sudden feeling to check up on Dick. I knew it was a foolish thing to do especially since I had just seen him a few hour ago, but I just wanted to make sure.

I wandered down the halls and could feel the shadows of the hallways creep onto my skin as I tried to walk faster away from the darkness that seemed to watch my every move. I stopped when I reached his door and put my hand on the knob. I turned to it test if it was locked, but to my surprise, it wasn't. I pushed open the door and peeked inside to see Dick lying peaceful on his bed with the wheel chair situated right next to it. I was about to leave after seeing if he was okay, but heard a small voice call out to me.

"I know you are there Wally, don't try to hide because you make it too obvious." I stopped. I turned my back and saw him slowly using his arms to shift into an upright position and looked at me.

If I said he looked tired, that would have been an understatement. Dick looked beyond exhausted, and had dark bags under his eyes.

"Hey Dick. How are you doing?" I tried to smile, but it came out more like and awkward smirk and just decided to drop it after he gave me a weird look. "Yeah I know, I'll just leave. I'm sorry I disturbed you sleep.

"Wally wait. Please just come here and stop looking away." I squeezed my fists. Not in anger, but in shame. I couldn't look at him after what it was that I had done to him.

'Don't you understand Dick? I can't look at you because every time I do, it just shows me how much of a mess up I am and how much you had to pay for it.' I didn't say that for the sake of his pride, but I wanted to say it so he would understand that he wouldn't want me to be there. But still for his sake, I turned around and walked to the spot next to his bed, but still avoided his eyes.

"Wally I need you to look at me." He put his hand on my cheek and turned my head towards him. I looked to the side, but then met his gaze. My heart had skipped a beat as I looked at his face. He was literally inches away from my face, and allowed me to get a good look at him.

His eyes were a light blue that seemed to have a small shine to it that just seemed to make his face seem all too innocent. But I knew that he would never be innocent. He never was. I opened my mouth to ask what it was he wanted, but he moved the hand over from my cheek to my mouth.

"Just stay here with me if it makes you feel any better. Okay?" I didn't know if I should have accepted the answer, but his eyes were pleading me to, so I just nodded and sat down on the floor and leaned against the side table that was there. It wasn't comfortable, but I still stayed there for his sake. "Wally, come here. It probably isn't comfortable laying there and you are going to make me feel guilty man." He smiles softly and motions for his bed as he shifts over to the other side.

I was about to say that it was okay, but I smiled and shook my head. "Okay you big baby, if it makes you feel any better I will." I returned with a smile of my own.

I stood up and laid down on the other side of the bed to him and faced the ceiling. I don't know how Dick feels about this, but I feel happy with him this close to me.

* * *

**This officially the beginning of their relationship beginning to change. If you have any suggestions on how to make the story any better, please feel free to mention something. Please follow and review :]**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone, this chapter is a bit shorter than usual, but I promise the next one will make up for it. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice. (I realized I didn't do this on the last couple chapters. I apologize if it caused anyone any inconvenience.)**

**~MKK**

* * *

Chapter 6

Robin POV

I can feel the warmth of another body lying next to me in my sleep. Well, I wasn't really asleep if I was aware of my surroundings, but still. It felt nice.

I tried to look back into my memories for a clue as to who it was that was with me in bed. I remember talking to Wally in the afternoon about not blaming himself, and having a talk with Bruce. Then I had a hard time sleeping last night, but I staying in bed rather than having a hard time getting back into my wheelchair just to roam around the halls. So I just stayed in my room and started to drift off after a while.

Then it came to my mind when I thought about Wally. He came by last night (or early morning) and just walked in and out of my room. I blushed at my actions last night. I remember asking Wally to stay with me and even asked him to lay in bed with me of the rest of the night.

I paused my train of thought as I felt the body, now that I have come to the conclusion as Wally, next to me shift. I stopped to listen for any further movement, until I felt him settle. I then rolled over to face him.

I could see his face perfectly (thanks also to the fact that he was now facing me) and took a good long look at him. I didn't realize the details until now, but I could see the way his face is relaxed, and all the freckles on his face that simply complimented his natural flawless complexion. I smiled when I saw the small trail of drool running from his mouth and his quiet and soft snores that filled the room. I put my hand over his cheek and moved his short bangs away from his face. I felt so right to be with him right now, and it made me very happy.

But I frowned because I knew that Wally would never feel the same way that I did because he just thought of us as friends, maybe even like a brother, but nothing more. I shifted closer to him until our noses almost touched and felt his breath on my face. It felt warm against my face, and sent shivers down my spine. I wanted to kiss him, but I felt like I was just forcing him to do something that he didn't know, and probably wouldn't do even if he were awake.

I just moved closer until our chests were touching and leaned into him and wrapped my arms around him. I wasn't going to kiss him, but that won't mean I won't hug him when I have the chance to.

I felt him stir again and pretend that I was asleep so he wouldn't notice the embarrassing pose I had him in. But internally I was trying so hard to not laugh about how it was that he would react and blush. I felt like today was going to be hell of a day for me.

-0-

Kid Flash POV

I was in a very comfortable bed and did not feel like moving out of my comfort area to join the world of the living. But I knew that my stomach wouldn't let me do that for the sake of my fast metabolism. So I was about to move out of the bed I was in, but I felt another body holding me down. I froze. I looked over to see who it was, but relaxed when I saw that it was just Dick with me.

Wait… Why was I in bed with Dick? I looked around me and saw that this was not my room, and in fact Dick's. I wondered what I was doing in his room until I realized the events of last night. I sighed. I hope he didn't notice the extra affection I was giving him. I would die of embarrassment if he were to ever mention it.

I grabbed his arms and pulled myself free of his hold and decided to take a shower. All of our rooms has its own bathroom and closet so we didn't have to walk around everywhere half naked and fresh out of the shower across the hall. I walked into Dick's restroom (I'm sure he won't mind) and stripped so I could take a shower. I stepped under the water and could feel the strong spray of the hot steaming water on my skin making me relax in delight.

I took a relatively short shower, but I had reflected on a lot of things that had happened recently. But the biggest thing on my mind is my relationship with Dick. Were we still like brothers, or did he think less of me now that I hurt him? I was so confused, but right now, it all just felt right to be with him.

I left the bathroom and put my signature clothes on and walked out of the room with a towel around my neck. I glanced over to the bed and saw that Dick had changed positions and was now sprawled out on the bed with his shirt up exposing his stomach. I snickered slightly and walked over to move his shirt to cover his stomach, but he just looked too cute. I didn't realize I did it until it happened. The next thing I realized was that I was kissing him on the lips very awkwardly, but still kissing him. I tried to move back, but couldn't because I was too caught up in the moment and just deepened the kiss. After it felt like hours, I lifted my face away and kissed him again on the cheek very softly.

"See you later Dick." I smiled and left the room. The last thing I heard from his room was the sound of blankets ruffling around.

* * *

**So this is the end of the sixth/seventh chapter (if you include the preface). I hope you enjoyed it.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! It's MK here with another chapter! *cheering in the background* There is a note at the end of this chapter, so please check it out so you can help me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, nor do I make any money off of this story.**

**~MKK**

* * *

Chapter 7

Robin POV

I can't believe my luck.

Kid Fucking Flash.

I thought I knew that kid like the back of my hand, but I guess I didn't. Because if I did, then I would know that he would kiss me, I would know that he had feelings for me, and I would know that he also cared for me more than he let on.

I sat up from my bed and put one of my hands to my face and just started to silently snicker. I stopped when I realized that I had turned my small giggling fit into a full out laughter and suddenly became embarrassed and self-conscious about it. Oh well. I doesn't really matter because right now everyone is probably already awake and about than in their bedrooms. I realized that I too should also get up for the day.

I manually grabbed my legs from the bed and set them at the edge of the mattress. I leaned over to grab my wheel chair and positioned it so that it was easier for me to sit myself in it. As soon as I got comfortable, I wheeled myself over my closet. Even though it has already been two weeks and a half since the accident, and it still took me a while to get the hang of not being able to use my legs.*

After a while, I finally had some clothes on and looked somewhat socially acceptable. I left my room and went to where I would thing that everyone was; the brake room. Inside I was having mixed feelings about Wally. I didn't know whether I should go up to him and kiss him, or if I should punch him because of his stupidity. After a moment of thinking, I had decided that neither of the options were good ones, and just would approach him as if nothing had happened.

I rolled into the main room where I could see Megan with a book in her hands that looks like a pair of hands holding an apple. I shrugged it off as just another one of those unrealistic stories about fantasies. I looked over the other side of the room and saw Artemis and Wally just casually having a normal talk. I knew that Wally is quite the flirt, but now that I really look at him, he just like to mess around and just do random things that seem to only let him grab the attention that a lot of people would like to have. I know that may seem like he is a two timer, but between Wally and me, we can both see through each other very well, and know when something in genuine, or if it is just us being fake.

I smiled and rolled around to the corner of the room toward the kitchen that was conveniently placed there. I opened the fridge to get a snack when I saw a hand go over my vision and grab what I wanted. I looked up and over and saw Wally giving me a kind smile and handed me the bar.

"Thanks" I said. I didn't want to start a conversation with him quite yet because I don't know what I might say or do that might make our situation better, worse, or just awkward. I was about to roll away and avoid the possibility of us talking, but he wouldn't have it.

"Hey Robin, can I talk to you for a sec?" I really didn't want to but I also didn't want to be rude to him and give him the wrong impression, but I still really didn't want to talk to him right now. But still, I obliged. "…Okay."

We didn't really go anywhere, but instead just wondered the halls while talking. I would just sit back while Wally would push me. It was actually quiet for the first couple of minutes but then he spoke up.

"Hey Dick, how do you really feel about what happened to you?" He asked. I already knew that this question was going to be asked sooner or later by him. I sighed and thought for a second. 'Did I really hate him for something that obviously wasn't his fault? Could I really hate him for it?' I know that I was still very frustrated by the fact that I was practically useless when I came to anything, but I couldn't blame anyone except for the people that had attacked us that day. Coming back to Wally, I couldn't be mad at him. In fact, because he was helping me the most, I was very thankful for him helping me through this. Sure everyone would when they could, but Wally was the one that was always by my side.

"Honestly Wally," I started. "I _am_ mad about what had happened to me, and it is frustrating at times. But I am not mad at you or anyone. In fact, it is quite the opposite because you and everyone have helped me a lot and for that I am very grateful."

Wally looked at me with concern in his expression. "I'm sorry that this had happened to you. I really am. I just want you to be happy, and I just had gotten the impression that I was being a nuisance to you. But that wasn't the thing that I actually wanted to ask you about."

I waited for him to ask his question, but after a long moment of silence, he didn't say anything. I looked over and saw him staring at me. His eyes seem to almost ask for my permission but they were also filled with uncertainty. I gave a slight nod and faced forward again.

"Dick, why did you ask me to stay with you last night?" I froze. He probably didn't see me flinch slightly because he was still rolling the wheel chair, but gave me a moment to think.

'What was I going to say to him? Because I loved you and I wanted you to be there with me?' No I couldn't.

"It's because you looked very worried, and I didn't want you to feel any worse that you seem like you already feel." He was about to say something to contradict what I had just said, but I spoke first. "I know what you are going to say, and don't sat you don't. I looked very worried like I had just died or something. I know what that could feel like, and I didn't want you to be alone." I gave him a heart filled smile. "Wally, I did that because I care about you. You are my best friend, maybe even more, but I want you to know that you don't have to go through what you are alone." By this point Wally had moved in front of me and was facing me eye to eye.

He smiled and giggled a bit. "Dick, you know that I'm the one who should be saying that to you." He said almost playfully. "Thank you." He gave me a hug and rolled me around for a while again. I didn't mind at all because now, rather than waiting for him to say something, it was just silence that was relaxing.

"Wally, I hope you know someday how much it is that I care for you." I didn't realize that I had said that out loud, but I didn't care because at that moment, I felt very tired. I was happy and felt my eye lids fall. Before my mind had cut off, I heard a faint voice that replied to me.

"I hope you know how much I do care for you."

* * *

**That's the end of the seventh/eighth chapter. **

**NOTES:**

**So as you know this story has started to become plot less, so I honestly don't know what to do. If you think this story has (somewhat) gone far enough, then i will end it (with a proper ending. Not just an abrupt stop) however, if you think I should add more plot to it, then I will continue it and add some sort of story line to it. Please DM me it tell me what you want. Thank you.**


End file.
